


The Rabbit Hole

by RileyLux



Series: Alice in Wonderland [1]
Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLux/pseuds/RileyLux
Summary: In escape from a vicious assault, Alice, now a murderer, vanishes into Wonderland.
Series: Alice in Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777309
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse, Abduction, Addiction, Gore, Insanity, Narcotic Use, Violence

"They'll make me the villain in this fucked up fairytale." 

The utterance sounds in a husky voice grated by raging grief, a fury born of injury as the words slip past lips now stained crimson by blood and not gloss. As Alice Liddell stares at the pale girl the mirror captures, the bathroom walls throb with the bass that dominates the bar's main space permeating black-stained brick to echo within the blonde's ears nearly as loudly as her thundering pulse. Tenderly, midnight-tipped fingers dab a damp paper towel against a swollen and split bottom lip, the tender tissue torn beneath the backhanded strike delivered by the man now slumped in the bathroom stall. The thick lines of kohl showcasing cobalt eyes now smeared, the tears that accompanied choking sobs smudging the eyeliner, with mascara trekking down cheeks so fair the skin seems nearly translucent. Alice's gaze lowers to the necklace of contusions she now wears, the impression of thick fingers painted in a violent storm of violet hues. 

The sudden blast of air conditioning causes the blonde to shiver, the torn bodice of the cerulean cotton dress offering no barrier only a stage for the onyx lingerie beneath it to be displayed. As her focus drops to the toes of wine combat boots, it follows the path of torn fishnet stockings, the vicious struggle upon the floor tearing finely woven black threads. Finally, attention drifts to the blood splayed across the grimy tile floor, a spattering of red that paints not only the adjacent wall but the front of Alice's dress. Still, she clutches the broken beer bottle, the jagged brown glass her sword, and Alice her own knight-in-shining-armor. 

Departing the restroom that now serves as the theatre stage for a vicious and gruesome assault, prey destroying predator, the floor no longer seems merely planks of pressed wood sticky with spilled beer, but the gelatinous mass that ripples beneath each step.  
\---  
"You want pills and I want those pretty lips on my cock, sweetheart." 

The vile negotiation crept past a smirk painted by perversion, the dealer ignoring Alice's assertions she has money, even ignoring the crisp one hundred dollar bill she offered between midnight-tipped fingers that faintly trembled with need. 

"You are utterly mad if you think I will drop to my knees for Valium. Fuck. You." 

Emancipation from a prim and proper existence is a foreign and fresh journey, but one not yet walked without aid of pretty little pills, some blue and some white, that quiet the budding madness within Alice's mind. Vulgar utterances still trigger discomfort and a stern voice, one that reminds the blonde of her grandmother, never failed to promptly chide such crude behavior. Although Alice remained resolute in her refusal to relinquish control in exchange for pretty little pills (to quiet your pretty little head), a blush faintly stained fair cheeks.  
\---  
Weaving through drunken patrons, men searching for a whore and women searching for a prince, Alice tightly clutches fragments of cerulean cotton to conceal the lingerie now on display. The predatory assault, the blonde now curious if the dealer marked her as prey the moment she entered the dimly lit and smoky confines of the bar, is shocking, an aberrant event within a life once pristine. The fright suffered in those horrific moments still holds court within a slender body now painted in hues of violet and blue while lips and porcelain cheeks are stained and spattered with blood. The abrupt energy that consumes the establishment's occupants, the band taking the stage, threatens to shatter the tenuous hold Alice has on the serene countenance she presents even as kohl liner-smeared cobalt eyes well with tears.

The cacophony of bellows of laughter and bass drowns the sounding alarm when the dealer's fallen form is found, the man's compatriots alerting emergency services before hastily flushing the narcotics hidden within interior jacket pockets. The chaos cannot silence the assailant's voice, vocal cords scraped by two decades of cigarette and hard liquor, 

𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕, 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍

The harsh impact of a broad shoulder against her slender one knocks Alice's balance askew, just as the dealer throwing her against the frame of the bathroom stall did the same, forcing the blonde to the filthy tile floor.

𝑹𝒖𝒏, 𝑨𝒍𝒊𝒄𝒆, 𝑹𝒖𝒏. 𝑹𝒖𝒏, 𝑨𝒍𝒊𝒄𝒆, 𝑹𝒖𝒏. 𝑹𝑼𝑵 𝑹𝑼𝑵 𝑹𝑼𝑵

An unknown voice cuts through the obnoxious symphony of cheers and percussion, as well as the distant howl of sirens, to slip through the cotton fibers that now seem to stuff her ears and Alice does just that.


	2. Chapter 2

As she escapes the chaotic clutches of the carousers occupying the bar, night slams against Alice, darkness momentarily blinding and a sharp gust numbing. Within the solitude of the alley, modesty is no longer of concern, the blonde's sole focus outrunning the hounds of justice that will soon nip at her heels. 

𝑫𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅?

The quiet utterance flits through panicked thoughts but the voice grates against Alice's attention enough to give her pause. At the moment jagged glass sunk into her assailant's throat, a madness sparked to life, the trace of insanity one that will increase until subtle lunacy follows Alice as if a shadow. 

"No."

The single word is the only response she grants the question, the denial a betrayal of the pulse of excitement that faintly pumps within her veins. 

Did it feel good, destroying the one that sought her destruction? To tear at his throat as he tore at her clothes and watch the bastard assume the position that was hers on the filthy bathroom floor?

𝐘𝐞𝐬

Even as a tiny part of Alice, an aspect eager to be free of the social constraints of politeness and demure behavior, whispers the truth guilt gnaws at the blonde. Alice only regrets her actions for the shame that will befall her family once they become known, not for the vengeance delivered by a broken beer bottle.

At the crash of metal against the brick, fear streaks through Alice, the blonde stilling as if the predators that barge through the establishment's exit will dismiss her presence if she remains motionless. The obscenities that echo against the alley walls, vulgarities the mob of five men bark as they demand her capture, trigger adrenaline to flood past the fear. Pivoting away from the men, platinum waves and torn fabric floating flashing, she runs towards a strange small path that cuts through the brick wall marking the alley's end.

The space is too small for the stocky men lumbering behind her, the arched opening boasting a location tag in Victorian font, each letter verdant in hue and defined by elegant sweeps of black marking the edges as if the creation of a calligrapher and not a street artist. 

𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓡𝓪𝓫𝓫𝓲𝓽 𝓗𝓸𝓵𝓮

A few inches from the tunnel's entrance, Alice drops to her knees, black fishnets tearing more as the cracked pavement scratches pale skin. Crawling forward, easily the blonde slips into the dark space, the passageway composed of smooth stones that allow Alice to move into deepening darkness with ease. Several feet into the avenue of her escape, she pauses, twisting enough to glance over her shoulder at the hunters stalking her as if prey but finding they are now no more than tiny specks.

Truly, for the first time in a dastardly disaster of an evening, confusion befalls Alice.

"Bloody he---" The obscenity falls just as Alice does, the tunnel's bottom disintegrating. 

The abyss into which Alice plunges periodically fragments with burning light, a kaleidoscope of colors shattering the darkness as she 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬…

…and 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬…

…and 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 until she crashes onto a ground softened by fauna sprinkled with violet miniature bell-shaped flora, the tiny flowers shrieking beneath Alice's weight.


End file.
